bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyclone Percival
Cyclone Percival is a Bakugan and a variation of Percival. Its BakuNano is Shoxrox. Information Description An evolution of the Percival line of Bakugan. Cyclone Percival uses his cape to shield himself from the most powerful attacks. Plasma bullets shoot from his roaring mouth and tear through his enemies' armor. He conjures the strength of a hurricane storm to blow his opponents away. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Tri-Twister Take Down, three of Mag Mel's "Chaos Bakugan" appeared before two young brawlers and took control of their minds. Later, it is revealed that they were Cyclone Percivals - one Pyrus, one Haos and one Darkus. They were battling against Taylean and Tristar and were winning, but were defeated after Sellon and Anubias intervened with Krowll and Horridian. A Pyrus, Subterra, Ventus, and Aquos Cyclone Percival appeared in'' A Royale Pain'' but were easily defeated by both Taylean and Smasheon, Anubias' Mechtogan. There were also shown to be using Shoxrox, just like Flash Ingram. In Mind Search, Darkus and Pyrus Cyclone Percival appered with Shoxrox in the Flag Match. They were all defeated by Taylean. During the chaos in Bakugan Interspace, many Darkus Cyclone Percivals appeared. In Battle Lines, Sellon used an Aquos and Darkus Cyclone Percival. ; Ability Cards *'Ease Fly '(Haos/Pyrus): *'Room Bole '(Haos): *'Back Blunis '(Haos): *'Fire Detenation '(Pyrus): *'Zoom Blade' (Darkus): *'Fake Shield' (Pyrus): *'Zaltoris' (Haos/Pyrus/Darkus): *'Depth Tride '(Death Tribe) ''(Haos/Pyrus/Darkus): (This ability can only be activated if there are three Cyclone Percivals on your side) *'Storm Blaze''' (Darkus): Game It is BakuNano compatible. It has a similar ball form to Neo Dragonoid. It can spin like Percival Vortex and Alpha Percival Cyclone. It was supposed to be a part of the Special Attack Series, but instead a Core Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It has been seen with 880 Gs in Aquos in the Mechtanium Surge tin (packaged with a silver Bombaplode). The Aquos in BakuSolo and Bakutrinity has 900 Gs. The Darkus version has 900 Gs, as seen in BrightLight's FEB/MARCH '11 preview. In a BakuTrinity, a Darkus Cyclone Percival has 770 Gs. The Ventus version appears to have 850 Gs and the Pyrus version's true Gs are unknown. Strangely, in Bakugan Dimensions it is different from the anime. Also, the other heads were planned for the wings like it is in the anime, but Spin Master changed the form for the hands like in Bakugan Dimensions. It is very similar to Percival Vortex, with little differences. Bakugan Dimensions Emperor Barodius had a lvl 1100 Cyclone Percival on Bakugan Dimensions. .]] Trivia * Their chests resembles those of Razenoid's eyes and jaw, as well as Mag Mel's armor. * It is the second Bakugan that has a different Attribute from its other variations. The first is Infinity Helios. * It is the first Chaos Bakugan (Chaos Bakugan team) to appear in the Anime. * The anime form is very different compared to the Dimensions form. * The ability''' Depth Tride''' is similar to Alpha Hydranoid's "Death Trident" because they can both be activated by three-headed Darkus Bakugan. * For some reason, the Pyrus version was only called "Percival". Usually the brawler says the full name of the Bakugan when it stands. * In Bakugan Dimensions, he has the most difference between the regular Percival unlike Flash Ingram and Iron Dragonoid. * Cyclone Percival's other two heads look almost serpent-like. * Though it isn't related to the New Vestroia Percival, there are some physical similarities; the three heads, the horns and how they stand. * It is the only variation of Percival who doesn't have an ability with the word "Gunner" in its name. Gallery Anime Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 1_2___360p__1_0016.jpg|Cyclone Percivals (Haos, Pyrus, Darkus) in their first appearances Hccms5.JPG|Haos Cyclone Percival in ball form (closed) Hccsms5.JPG|Haos, Pyrus and Darkus Cyclone Percival in ball form (closed) Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0036.jpg|Pyrus Cyclone Percival in ball form (open) Cype2ms5.JPG|Pyrus Cyclone Percival in Bakugan form Cypems5.JPG|Haos Cyclone Percival in Bakugan form subterra percival.png|Subterra Cyclone Percival in Bakugan form Cype3ms5.JPG|Pyrus, Darkus and Haos Cyclone Percival in Bakugan form Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0003.jpg|Haos Cyclone Percival Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0014.jpg|Pyrus and Haos Cyclone Percival Hidden percival 2.png|Darkus Percival using the ability Zaltoris in ball form C percival.png|Cyclone Percival using Ease Fly C percival lightning.png|Cyclone Percival using Back Blunis Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0034.jpg|Haos Cyclone Percival using Room Bole Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0031.jpg|Pyrus and Haos Cyclone Percival vs Taylean Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0033.jpg|Cyclone Percival using Fire Detenation Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0039.jpg|Darkus Cyclone Percival using the ability Death Tribe Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0037.jpg|Darkus Cyclone Percival using the ability Zaltoris in Bakugan form on Taylean Chaosbakugan.png|Chaos Bakugan Darkus_Cyclone_P..png|Darkus Cyclone Percival about to use Storm Blaze Cyclone_Wipe_out.png|Aquos Cyclone Percival getting blasted Taylean_kick_azz_!.png|Cyclone Percivals and Flash Ingrams vs Taylean Hammermor.png|Pyrus Cyclone Percival with Bakunano ''Shoxrox Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 _1_2__1_0003.jpg Cyclone_army.png Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 7.41.39 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.22.18 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.20.45 PM.png vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h13m17s111.png vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m29s220.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.44.15 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.30.22 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.31.39 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 3.52.19 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 4.02.56 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 4.08.49 PM.png Game File:4453396503_99796545eb.jpg|Prototype Cyclone Percival File:A5cdc5c87ec6bca41f0bcde9397d9ee7.jpg|Aquos Cyclone Percival File:71gd+UNFzHL._AA1152_.jpg|Aquos Cyclone Percival File:Cyclonepercival_darkus.jpg|Darkus Cyclone Percival File:DarkusPercival.jpg|Darkus Cyclone Percival File:CP.png|Cyclone Percival and Axellor File:Cyclonepercival_pyrus.jpg|Pyrus Cyclone Percival File:PyrusPercival.jpg|Pyrus Cyclone Percival File:CyclonePercival_Ventus.jpg|Ventus Cyclone Percival File:VentusPercival.jpg|Ventus Cyclone percival AquosCyclonePercival.png|Aquos Cyclone Pecival Cpercivalpreview.JPG Cyclonepercival.jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (42).jpg|Darkus Cyclone Percival Bakugan Dimensions DarkCyper.png CyPE.png|Darkus Cyclone Percival PErcival attack.jpg Cyclone Percival Barodius.jpg 463px-Ingram's_Aquos_cy.png CyclonePercival.JPG|Cyclone Percival in ball form Clear_CyclonePercival.png Darkus_CyclonePercival.png Haos_CyclonePercival.png Aquos_CyclonePercival.png Pyrus_CyclonePercival.png Subterra_CyclonePercival.png Ventus_CyclonePercival.png pyrus_PR.PNG VentusCyclonePercival.png SubterraCyclonePercival.png PyrusCyclonePercival.png HaosCyclonePercival.png ClearCyclonePercival.png DarkusCyclonePercivalClosed.png AquosCyclonePercivalClosed.png Aquos_CyclonePercival_Open.png Clear_CyclonePercival_Open.png Darkus_CyclonePercival_Open.png Haos_CyclonePercival_Open.png Pyrus_CyclonePercival_Open.png Subterra_CyclonePercival_Open.png Ventus_CyclonePercival_Open.png Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Villains Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:Chaos Bakugan Category:BakuBlitz Category:Hybrid Bakugan Category:Team Sellon Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan